Obsession
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Zane is going to have Aster Phoenix, even if he has to chain him up to do so. ZanexAster. Lemon. Bondage.


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX. For this would never happen.

* * *

"A relationship would never work between us."

Zane's eyes darkened. He could literally feel them narrow. "Don't say such dumb things."

To behold Aster standing there with his hands planted on his slim hips with his gorgeous ultramarine eyes burning accusingly at him was just so…sexy.

Aster had always done it for him. Always. How could someone so cool and conservative posses such a fiery temper? But, even that was tightly contained. Aster never got angry unless he himself desired it. So contained. So conflicting. So tempting.

A relationship _could_ work between them. It could. It was just that Aster needed to embrace his role…

"I _won't_ be submissive!"

With that, the Phoenix stormed off; leaving an utterly bemused Zane behind.

"Was that a challenge?" Zane asked the empty air.

Apparently so. Because the air didn't respond.

* * *

_Such a pity._

Zane sighed as he lit the last scented candle in the row.

_Such a pity he has to be so stubborn…_

Zane admired the spacious suite and gave the red satin bedcovers one more once-over. Not a single wrinkle creased their immaculate surface. Well, for now.

_He's stubborn. And because he's so stubborn, I have to teach him a lesson…_

Being dominant was more than just throwing a drama fit every now and then to demonstrate a point. It was something else. It was about control. Power. Pure primality.

In fact, Zane was demonstrating to himself just how seriously he wished to embrace his role in their future relationship. He wanted him. He wanted Phoenix in this bed right now writing beneath him.

After tonight, Aster would no longer lead him on. No longer shove him away during those times when Zane's tongue sought Aster's own only to be met with a hiss of annoyance when Zane sought to deepen the kiss in the futile hope of possessing the Phoenix's body completely. A quick peck could never and would never satisfy him.

In his mind's eye, Aster was the perfect slender rose covered by thorns. He was the illusive butterfly that teasingly darted ahead every time Zane gave chase. He was the fucking diamond ring that was supposedly sealed in one of the many thousands of boxes of fine chocolate that was nearly impossible to obtain. Nearly impossible to win.

Humming to himself, Zane dropped himself on the bed--the bed where Aster's ego would be pleasurably stripped away. Now, all was left to do was wait. As it turned out, Zane didn't have to wait long for a proper measured tapping to occur.

Smirking to himself, Aster skulked over to the doorway and waited there wraith-like before suddenly unlatching the door. Foolishly, the little phoenix walked over the threshold before he could check his surroundings.

"What the—"

Without further ado, Zane pulled his unwilling obsession into his arms and latched onto his lips like an over stimulated cobra.

"Mmph!" Aster protested as he desperately tried to push him away. But, Zane had made up his mind long ago as he dragged his struggling prey to the bed. Both now furiously struggling on the bed; Zane quickly seized his opportunity to thrust Aster's hand through a purposefully dangling handcuff that was attached to the bedpost itself.

Oh, yes. He was going to have Phoenix. Even if he had chain him up to do so.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Aster yelled.

Zane, realizing full well his position, leered at his prize. "I'm crazy. For you, Aster."

"So, what? You're going to rape me now?"

"Hush." Zane put one single finger on Aster's lips. "It won't be considered rape. I can promise you that."

Growling, Aster swung at him with his free fist. Smirking to himself, Zane gleefully commandeered his other hand and likewise locked it into place.

"See what you made me do? You made me chain your other hand. Press me any further, and I'll gag you."

Aster's eyes widened as it visibly dawned on him that Zane would make good his promise. It wasn't at all surprising when Aster began shivering violently when Zane began to unbutton his jacket.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend you don't want this. I know better." To confirm his suspicion, Zane moved his hand to the juncture of Aster's legs only to feel the flesh harden beneath his silk trousers. He chuckled. "Rape indeed."

Aster simply glared.

"If you want, I can unchain you so that we can give into our shared desire. If not, I will proceed as is."

In response, Aster sucked in a breath and stared up at the ceiling.

"You'll change," Zane whispered as he finally succeeded in removing the jacket and was now working on the undershirt and tie. When he had reached his goal, he then ravenously laid a possessive hand on Aster's now creamy, bare, pale chest. Beautiful.

Admiringly, he began running the pads of his fingertips along every contour and ripple that spread out before him. Eventually, he came to rest on what he truly wanted—Aster's sensitive nipple. A wave of passion bloomed in Zane's blood as the peak hardened under his touch. Not wishing to hesitate a second longer, Zane was determined to put the rest of his plan into action.

_Capture, check. Secure, check. And, now…_

He grinned as he brought up a can of whipped cream. "Hungry?"

To his annoyance, Aster heaved a heavy sigh. "You're such a sick bastard. This is considered sexual assault, you know."

That…asshole. Completely stating the obvious, still on his throne of superiority, and _still_ rejecting his advances while both aroused and courting the inevitable.

"Pride goeth before a fall," Zane remarked as he positioned the can over the stiff peak that begged for attention even if Aster himself did not wish it.

"Let yourself go, Phoenix. Can you honestly say this does nothing for you?" To elaborate his point, Zane gave one slow lick of his tongue up Aster's cream-covered chest. A groan of some sort issued from Aster's throat but he managed to disguise it as a poorly fabricated yawn.

Zane wasn't willing to budge. "Yes? Did you want something?" As he talked, he reached for an intentionally placed bowl. "Strawberry?" he offered as he handpicked a luscious candy-covered fruit. "You may as well enjoy it. It's not as if you have a choice."

Aster snorted. "If this is a pathetic attempt to seduce me, you're failing."

Zane shrugged and popped the strawberry into his mouth. He'd have what he wanted anyway. "Your loss."

Aster watched him intently. He appeared to be silently waiting until Zane lost interest. That was not going to happen. Zane would make sure of it.

As he stared back, Zane tapped a finger to his chin. "Nice taste, but it needs something. It needs…a taste of you."

Entirely intent on getting some sort of a reaction from his less than amused guest; he savagely yet thoroughly kissed, nuzzled, and sucked Aster's afflicted nipples.

"Ah. Ahh!"

It was truly music to Zane's ears as he continued sucking both points of pink—alternating between right and left. Meanwhile, Aster's cries grew louder. The whipped cream tasted divine, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as the taste of Aster's skin. His skin tasted of peaches, moonlight, and summer breezes. Enigmatic innocence.

"Ahhh…" he moaned feebly. Aster was losing the battle.

Finished for now, Zane lapped up the last of the cream. "Well, Aster? I made you _moan_. What do you think of that, hmm?"

However, Aster's reaction was far different from what he had hoped for.

"Just because _you_ made me do it doesn't prove anything. _Anyone_ who was perverted could accomplish that."

Instead of getting angry, Zane just got a magnificently wicked idea. "Oh, really?" He leaned in close. "Tell me, Aster. Would just anyone do _this_?"

_Time for the grand finale._

A devilish smile gracing his lips; Zane moved his hands downwards.

"Goddamn it, Zane…"

Taking no note of Aster's profanity, Zane moved away all obstacles from what he truly desired and without a moment wasted took it in one gulp. In his own world now, Zane silently decided that Aster's genitals tasted like aged grapes and honey—sweeter and headier than the rest of him. He smirked all the while as the great Phoenix screamed his name of all things. For even the most dignified of persons couldn't deny the sheer ecstasy of this act.

Suddenly, all was a blur of motion as Zane took advantage of a good thing and blindly started ripping off his own clothes. He needed no preparation as he was already rock-hard with desire from his orchestrated tie and tease. Nothing in the world sounded as sweet as when Zane took what was his in one complete thrust. He didn't know if Phoenix had lovers before him nor did he care at present so great was his lust. Humiliated and at his breaking point, Zane wanted to express what he felt for Aster with every stroke.

Whilst buried deep inside a smoldering, shrieking Phoenix; Zane milked it for all it was worth. Literally. He was vaguely disappointed that the experience couldn't last longer when he at last found his shuddering release. Panting from exertion, Zane then lay back on the bed. Aster was breathing hard as well.

_I exhausted him._

Smiling at the thought, Zane reveled in the almost silence.

Until…

"Are you going to fucking unchain me now?"

Still smiling, Zane turned over so that their faces were mere inches apart. "Maybe. Maybe not. I could just use you at my pleasure all night. And at _your_ pleasure as well."

Aster actually blushed. "Seriously, Zane. Unchain me."

"Only if you promise not to stand in our love's way."

A pained expression stole over Aster's face when he comprehended Zane's words.

"I…have no chance of being the dominant one anymore, do I?"

Zane slowly shook his head.

Aster seemed to be halfway between overjoyed and devastated.

"Now, don't you wish we had done this sooner?"

Aster only growled in response.

* * *

Disclaimer: This fic…shocks me. Still, this lemon was way overdue. 


End file.
